At least one hard disk drive (HDD) is used in almost all computer system operations. In fact, most computing systems are not operational without some type of HDD to store the most basic computing information such as the boot operation, the operating system, the applications, and the like. In general, the HDD is a device which may or may not be removable, but without which the computing system will generally not operate.
The HDD may be susceptible to inconsistent drive operations such as the slider head contacting the magnetic disk of the HDD, shock, interference, physical movement, free fall, changes in altitude and etc. Such inconsistent drive operations may cause poor performance, failures in reading and writing data, or may damage the components of the HDD.